Home Again
by Mystic Vampyre
Summary: AU- A child with no recollection of her past is thrust into an adventure with a group of Dwarves, a Hobbit, and an old Wizard. will happiness and answers be found along the way? Wil unlocking her past be the key to the future? Kili / oc possible in later chapters.
1. The Foundling

Disclaimer: Do not own anything from the Hobbit Book or Movie

AN: This my first attempt at writing any sort of fiction in the Tolkien world so please bare with me. This will have aspects from the book, movie, and some of my own creation in it as well.

_Italics: Elvish. (because I didn't want to translate long conversations) _

Name pronunciation: Calenmiriel (Kah-lehn-meer-ee-ell)

Alastegiel (Ahl-ahs-tehg-ee-ell)

* * *

Chapter one: The foundling.

Once in a lifetime the smallest person can have the biggest impact on so large a group. No one would come to know this better than the old Grey wizard that was out on a journey through Rhovanion. There just on the edge of the Mirkwood forest Gandalf heard a faint cry. Dismounting his horse he took a few steps forward and listened again for the sound. This time the sound grew louder, it was a different sound than Gandalf could ever remember hearing in this part of Middle Earth. He walked closer to a nearby tree, there, under a bush was a small, green object wriggling around.

Gandalf bent to take a closer look. There was specks of red dotted over the small green object. Gandalf reached out taking the object in hand when it let out a loud wail and began to kick. It been kicking something fierce when part of the green slipped away revealing the face of a small child.

"Well hello little one. How is it that you have come to be so far out here all alone?" He moved some of the fabric over to get a better look at the child. Around its neck was a cord with a red stone the color of flame. It didn't seem to have any injuries but Gandalf had noticed the red specks on the cloth the young child was wrapped in. Blood.

Someone had went to great lengths to make sure this child was hidden. Not too far from where the child lay the ground had been disturbed as if a great struggle had ensued. There were deep gouges in the Earth as if someone were dragged. A rock not far from the sight of the disturbance had speckles and splatters of dried red blood along with ax marks and knives.

Gandalf took the young child and remounted his horse. He would find the young child a home somewhere where she would fit in. The necklace the child had been wearing was a very good indicator of just where he thought it may belong. There was just a few short stop he would have to make on his way there.

Some days later he appeared at the gates of Imladris, known to most as Rivendell, with the child in hand. The child began to coo and wriggle about as they passed two rather large elven statues. "This little one is Imladris, the last Homely House East of the Sea." The child cooed and laughed in response.

"My sentiments exactly." Gandalf replied with a chuckle. Just then a tall, dark haired elf descended a long, beautifully carved staircase.

"Mithrandir." The elf said with a bow.

"_Lindir, I would like to speak with Lord Elrond. There is a small matter I would like to discuss with him._" He said motioning to the small bundle he held in his arms. The child began to writhe and wriggle about sticking out a tiny hand and giving Lindir's hair a tug. Gandalf laughed at the look of surprise on the face of the elf.

"_I do believe you have made a new friend Lindir_."

"_So it seems. This way_."

Lindir lead Gandalf through the halls of Rivendell till they came to a rather large room. Lindir turned. "Wait here." He disappeared through the tall intricately carved wooden doors emerging minutes later.

"_Lord Elrond will see you now." _Gandalf walked in to a rather large library, there, on the balcony stood Lord Elrond.

"_Greetings, a long time has passed. What brings you here old friend?"_

"_A little bundle I came across in my travels." _

"_Let me have a look and see what can be done about it." _Elrond replied taking the bundle from Gandalf. Just then the child began to fuss kicking the wrappings about.

"_A child?_"

"_Yes and a rather feisty one at that. That is part of the reason I am here. I found the child on the outskirts of Mirkwood, there were signs of a battle not far from where I found the babe. Someone wished to keep the child hidden from view. I wish to bring the child to a place where she would be taken care of. Among her own kind, Unfortunately before I can do so I must venture out and seek council on some things. This is where I turn to you. I must ask a favor."_

"_You wish to know if the child may stay here?"_

"_Yes, till I return to bring the babe home."_

" _Then the child is welcome. What is the child's name?" _

"_Oh my, I am a rather daft old man. All this time and I haven't even given the little one a name."_

The child extended its arms reaching out and playing with a string that hung from Elrond's cloak. He let out a small laugh. "_I think we shall call the babe Calenmiriel." _He moved the green cloak to get a better look at the young girl. That is when he spotted the necklace around the child's neck.

Lindir stood in the doorway watching all that was going on. Elrond turned. "_Lindir call for Alastegiel."_

"_As you wish."_

"_Gandalf, she is the daughter of Firehand."_

"_Yes, it was what I suspected. That is why I intend to bring her to _**_Ered Luin."_**

**"****_Would they accept her?"_**

**"****_She is one of their own."_**

Soon Lindir returned with Alastegiel in tow. Lindir excused himself and shut the door behind him.

"_You called for me my Lord?" _Alastegiel asked as she gave a bow.

"_Yes, will you take youngCalenmiriel. She will be staying with us for the time being."_

"_As you wish."_

"_I am glad that it settled. Now as I said. I must be off. I shall be back for Calenmiriel as soon as I can."_

"_May the sun shine upon your path."_

* * *

_Two years later_

* * *

" _Calenmiriel. . . get down from that tree this instant. _Alastegiel shouted as she tried to reach up into the tree to pluck the young girl out of it. The young girl slid down from the branches and as quick as a flash she toddled off as fast as her little legs would take her giggling all the way as she took off for the gardens.

"_This child will be the end of me yet."_

Calenmiriel ran through the garden chasing the insects that passed by giggling as she jumped trying to catch them to no avail. She wasn't deterred in the least she just ran after the next one she saw and repeated the previous action. She eventually caught one of the little creatures between her hands and slowly began to open them just enough to peek in at it before opening her hands fully and letting the creature go.

"_Child slow down. Wait!" _

Calenmiriel and her penchant for getting into mischief of course had no intention on listening. She ducked behind a bush as Alastegiel tried to catch the small child. It was a sight to behold as Calenmiriel ran one way around the bush, then the other way just as Alastegiel was about to catch her. Calenmiriel took off having just evaded Alastegiel for the umpteenth time this morning. Running past one of the fountains she ran smack into someone. Looking up she saw that she had ran into Lord Elrond. He extended a hand to help her up.

"_Díheno nin._"

"_Avo drasto pinig. Come there is someone here to see you." _Calenmiriel held tight to Elrond's hand as they made their way through the halls of Rivendell stopping at the doors of the library. Elrond opened the door and there standing on the balcony was Gandalf.

"_Mithrandir!" _Calenmiriel shouted as she ran to meet the old wizard clinging onto his robe giving him a hug.

"I am happy to see you too. It is time to bring you home."

The next day Gandalf and Calenmiriel were ready to continue their journey. They were given supplies, packed and ready to go in the morning. Not before saying goodbye to Elrond and the others. Alastegiel began to weep as they rode away through the gates of Rivendell and Calenmiriel turned on her pony to wave a final goodbye.

" _Do not cry Alastegiel, we will see her again one day."_

* * *

Well that's it for the first chapter let me know what you all think.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: hi guys, just letting you guys know I won't be able to update any stories any time soon. unfortunately my computer crashed and I will have to get it fixed. Till then I will be working on them so once it's fixed I'll have updates ready to type up and post.


End file.
